Silent
by mey lovenolaven
Summary: Sacchan mencintai Gintoki seluruh dunia tau itu. Tapi, Gintoki yang mencintai Sacchan? Hanya Gintoki sendiri, Sacchan dan tuhan yang tahu./GintokixSacchan/Oneshoot/DLDR!/


**Silent**

 **Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki**

 **Rated T**

 **Gintoki S. & Sarutobi A. –Sacchan**

 **Drama & Romance**

 **Warnings : OOC, Typo, Oneshoot, etc.  
.**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

Gintoki memeluk Sacchan dalam diam. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher jenjang sang kunoichi muda. Sesekali mencium pundak Sacchan mesra.

"Aku mencintaimu," Ia bisikkan kata itu pelan. Sangat pelan nyaris tak terdengar.

"Aku tahu," Gadis itu memang tahu. Gintoki sudah sering membisikkannya.

"Maafkan aku," Dan dia juga sering meminta maaf.

"Iya." Selain memaafkan pemuda yang lebih dulu ia cintai itu, memang Sacchan bisa apa?

"Aku selalu menyakitimu,"

Gintoki teringat tindakannya tadi pagi ketika bertemu gadis itu di jalan. Secara tiba-tiba Sacchan memeluknya dan Gintoki dengan kasar menghindarinya. Itu selalu terjadi, setiap hari, bahkan sampai bosan orang melihatnya.

Ya, Gintoki memang selalu bersikap kasar pada Sacchan ketika dihadapan orang-orang. Ia bersikap seolah menolak mentah-mentah sang kunoichi yang jelas-jelas mengejarnya. Tapi, ketika keadaan sepi begini. Ketika hanya ada mereka berdua. Keadaannya berubah 360 derajat.

"Kau tahu, meski aku selalu menyakitimu aku takkan meninggalkanmu."

Gintoki menjadi sosok penyayang.

"Semua yang ada didirimu adalah milikku,"

Posesif.

"Hanya aku yang boleh melakukan semua itu padamu,"

Terdengar gila, tapi Sacchan semakin mencintainya. Ingat kan, kalau gadis itu seorang masocis?

.

Kisah mereka terjadi tiga bulan yang lalu. Gintoki menyatakan cintanya pada Sacchan. Bukan pengakuan yang romantis atau dramatis yang penuh haru biru. Pengakuan cinta Gintoki biasa saja bahkan terdengar seperti penipuan. Itu terjadi ketika samurai perak itu kalah taruhan, ia butuh uang dan menemui Sacchan.

"Aku mencintaimu, bisakah kau pinjami aku uang?"

Jika gadis lain, pasti Gintoki langsung dapat _deathglare_ menjijikan atau bahkan cipratan ludah. Namun dihadapannya itu Sacchan, meski tau mungkin dia sedang ditipu tapi gadis itu bahagia bukan kepalang. Semuanya, segalanya, apapun akan gadis itu lakukan hanya untuk mendengar pernyataan yang mungkin memang adalah cuma rayuan dari lelaki bejat yang sedang butuh uang.

Sacchan tak peduli. Ia memang tak peduli jika nyatanya memang itu adalah sebuah kebohongan. Dari awal Sacchan memang selalu ditolak kan? Jadi jika itu adalah pernyataan tanpa arti, itu tak akan benar-benar menyakiti hatinya.

Tapi,  
Siapa sangka, setelah kejadian itu Gintoki kembali menemui Sacchan. Diam-diam, sembunyi-sembunyi, sehingga tak ada yang tahu bahkan Kagura dan Shinpachi.

Sacchan memeluk pemuda itu. Dan dibalas dengan erat. Untuk pertama kalinya, membuat gadis itu membelalak tak percaya.

Sacchan senang tapi ia tak mau berharap Gintoki serius mencintainya.

Hingga kata-kata manis itu terdengar di telinga Sacchan.

"Kurasa kau tak percaya jika aku sungguh mencintaimu?"

Dari penolakan-penolakan yang pemuda itu lakukan, memang siapa yang akan mudah percaya? Bahkan untuk Sacchan sekalipun. Dia kunoichi pintar. Ditambah pernyataan cinta dengan tambahan pinjam uang? Jika ada yang langsung percaya. Sungguh dia idiot!

"Apa kau bodoh?" Iya, Sacchan memang bodoh karena tetap mencintai orang yang tak mencintainya

"Ku kira kau selalu mengintipku?" Gintoki meragukan Sacchan yang menguntitnya? Tidak mungkin. Sacchan yakin, gadis itu selalu ketahuan.

"Kau pikir, bagaimana aku bisa tahu jika kau selalu menguntitku?" Sacchan mulai berpikir. Benar juga. Bagaimana bisa ya? Sacchan kan kunoichi, jadi masalah memata-matai dia cukup ahli. Atau mungkin Karena Gintoki itu samurai hebat jadi instingnya begitu kuat?

"Tentu karena diam-diam aku juga memperhatikanmu," Syok. Sacchan tak bisa percaya. Apa Gintoki akan pinjam uang lagi?

"Ini.." Gintoki menyerahkan uang yang kemarin ia pinjam.

"Aku tak menggunakannya. Tak bisa. Kemarin hanya alasan. Sebenarnya aku hanya sudah tak tahan menyimpanya sendirian seperti ini. Ketika kau tiba-tiba memelukku, aku ingin balas memelukmu. Ketika kau meminta menciumku aku ingin langsung menciummu juga. Tapi, aku tak bisa. Aku malu. Sangat malu, apalagi aku sudah sering menyakitimu. Tapi aku sudah benar-benar tak tahan lagi. Jadi, aku mengatakannya."

Sacchan hanya mendengar tanpa kedip. Tak kuat. Demi tuhan dirinya sudah melambung tinggi. Jika ini adalah hanya jebakan atau mungkin tipuan di April Mop –meski ini bukan bulan April- Sacchan akan sangat patah hati. Karena harapan itu muncul semakin besar. Sangat besar, sekarang.

"Tapi, aku tak bisa menunjukkannya pada semua orang. Aku sangat malu. Bukan berarti kau aib atau apa, aku hanya malu. Ku harap kau mau hubungan kita diam-diam seperti ini saja. Jika sudah waktunya, pasti kan kuberitahu. Percayalah"

Sacchan hanya mengangguk dan menurut. Ia memang tak mau sesumbar dan berakhir dikecewakan. Lagi pula, itu permintaan Gintoki, jadi pasti akan ia turuti.

Gintoki semakin sering datang. Mereka semakin sering berduaan. Saling berbagi cerita dan bertukar keluh kesah. Meski hari-hari Sacchan jadi selalu penuh kebahagiaan. Gintoki sadar Sacchan masih meragukannya. Ia maklum, apalagi pemuda itu masih bertingkah kasar ketika ada orang lain disekitar mereka berdua.

Karena itu, ketika mereka hanya berdua saja. Gintoki selalu menjadi romantis, membisikkan perkataan cinta, dan membuat Sacchan benar-benar merasa dicintai.

Sangat dicinta,

Oleh Sakata Gintoki.

Dan perlahan Sacchanpun mulai yakin. Sangat yakin dengan perasaan pemuda itu. Rasa takut jatuh, perlahan menghilang ketika jari-jari lebar dan hangat Gintoki menggenggamnya erat. Rasa takut ditinggalkan, perlahan luntur ketika Gintoki memeluknya kuat. Rasa takut dicampakkan menguap ketika Gintoki menciumnya sebelum pulang dan berbisik kata cinta.

Sacchan mencintai Gintoki dan Gintoki juga mencintai Sacchan. Sekarang, Sacchan yakin itu.

Tak ada yang perlu diragukan lagi. Gintoki, dia juga bisa cemburu dan marah terhadap Sacchan. Ketika Gintoki melihat gadisnya bersama pria lain, saat waktunya hanya ada mereka berdua, Gintoki akan marah. Pemuda itu akan memeluk Sacchan lebih lama dan lebih erat dari biasanya. Dan dengan menggeram menahan marah ia akan meminta Sacchan untuk jauh-jauh dari pria lain, jangan biarkan pria lain menyakitinya dan mengatakan hanya dirinya yang mencintai seorang Sarutobi Ayame.

Hal itu juga berlaku untuk sahabat sejak kecil Sacchan -Hanzo. Alasan sebenarnya Gintoki sangat tak menyukai ninja itu bukanlah karena mereka selalu berebut majalah jump edisi terbatas. Tentu karena Hanzo sangat dekat dengan Sacchan. Majalah jump hanya alasan palsu untuk menghajar lelaki itu.

Semua perilaku Gintoki yang hanya ditujukan dan diperlihatkan di hadapan Sacchan, membuat Sacchan semakin dan semakin percaya. Jika semua itu hanya tipuan, Gintoki benar-benar seorang penjahat. Dari awal Sacchan mengenal lelaki itu, meski kasar, Gintoki adalah lelaki baik-baik. Itu bukan tipuan, bukan halusinasi dan bukan mimpi. Nyata. Sangat nyata. Sulit dipercaya. Tapi dengan percaya diri Sacchan mempercayainya.

Gintoki mungkin bisa berpura-pura menolak Sacchan. Tapi Sacchan tak bisa berpura-pura menjauhi pemuda itu seperti yang diperintahkannya. Biar saja ia merasa sakit ketika dengan kasar Gintoki menjauhinya. Toh nanti pemuda itu akan meminta maaf dan mengelusnya sayang. Kadang Sacchan ingin tertawa, menyadari betapa lucu dan anehnya hubungan mereka berdua ini.

.

Sacchan melepas pelukkannya dan menjauh memberi jarak. Gintoki terlihat keberatan tapi tak mengeluarkan protes apapun.

"Kenapa kau selalu meminta maaf? Kau tau aku tak keberatan kan?"

"Tapi aku yang keberatan, semua orang tau kau mencintaiku tapi hanya kau yang tau jika aku mencintaimu. Itu tak adil, kurasa" Pikiran Gintoki sangat rumit. Sacchan kira hanya wanita saja yang berpikiran rumit. Nyatanya, kekasihnya juga. Untung Sacchan penyabar, jika berurusan dengan Gintoki.

Gintoki memainkan rambut panjang Sacchan, menyelipkannya di daun telinga gadis itu. Kemudian menatap gadisnya, menunggu tanggapan.

"Kalau begitu, kapan kau akan mengatakannya? Dulu kau bilang akan mengatakannya kan?"

Gintoki mengangguk, "Kau punya saran?"

Sacchan terdiam, rona merah mendadak semakin menjalari wajahnya. Ia tak berani menatap Gintoki lagi. Kedua tangannya memeluk pelan perutnya yang rata. Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya dan bergeser semakin menjauh.

"A-aku tak mau melahirkan tanpa suami,"

Sacchan merunduk malu, juga takut. Gintoki mendadak kaku.

"Usianya sudah tiga minggu," Sacchan menatap Gintoki, "Anak kita,"

Dan tanpa ragu, Gintoki memeluk Sacchan. Sacchan kekasihnya -bukan tapi calon istrinya yang akan melahirkan bayi mereka yang sedang berada di dalam perut sang bidadari.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sacchan."

Dan Gintoki pastikan, besok semua orang akan mengetahuinya. Janji.

.

.

The End

.

.

Author's Note : Fic GinSacchan kedua-ku, sama seperti sebelumnya, sangat OOC dan gaje. Hahha. Tapi semoga ada yang mau membaca dan suka. So, tolong kritik dan sarannya di kolom review ya?

Terimakasih ^^

.

Jakarta, February 21, 2016.

Salam, mey lovenolaven.


End file.
